Naruto's Mulan
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: A girl takes her fathers place in the army
1. The Invasion and the Match Maker

-I thought I'd try and rewrite Mulan with the Naruto cast, enjoy!-

Pein- She does not own Naruto or Mulan

-Also I'm making crickie talk and is Tsunade's last name Senju?-

Chapter 1 – The invasion and the matchmaker

Our story starts at the Great Wall of China, guards stood at their posts and all was quiet, as Genma walked across the wall a dark blue crow swooped from the sky knocking his helmet off.

'Stupid bird' he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, as he turned to see which way it went, a large grappling hook flew up anchoring itself to the edge of the wall, that one hook was followed by hundreds more.

'We're under attack, light the signal!' Genma yelled as he ran towards the tower, climbing the ladder and grabbing a torch, he prepared to throw it onto the beacon when a figure loomed above him.

Genma hesitated then threw the torch into the beacon alerting the other watch towers of the Akatsuki's presence.

'Now all of Konoha knows you're here' he said glaring at the Akatsuki leader, Pein snapped off one of Konaha's flags and held over the fire, burning it.

'Perfect' he grinned.

xX Line break Xx

Kakashi and two of his men burst through the doors of the Hokage's palace.

'My lord the Akatsuki has breached the northern border' he said kneeling in front of Minato.

'Pein is leading them; we'll set up defences around your palace immediately'

'No, send your men to protect my people, Danzo, send conscription notices throughout the land we need as many new recruits as possible' Minato declared.

'Of course my lord right away' Danzo said scurrying off, 'my lord I believe my troops can stop him' Kakashi said in confidence.

'No I will not take chances Kakashi, a single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat'.

xX Line break Xx

As the sun rose on the Senju family compound, a young women with waist length blue hair was writing on her arm with a calligraphy brush.

'Graceful, poised...' she murmured

'Punctual' she said adding another character to her arm; suddenly a rooster crow startles her, looking out the window her eyes widened.

'Crap, I'm late' she ran from the room 'Akamaru, here boy' she called running into the stables.

'Arf!' a small white dog bounded in wagging his tail excitedly 'there you are wanna help me with my chores today' she asked while tying a bag of chicken feed to his collar along with a rod with a bone attached to it, seeing the bone Akamaru gave a bark and raced out the door leaving a trail of feed behind.

He raced through the yard and up towards the shrine where Jiraya was currently praying to the ancestors 'please help Konan impress the matchmaker today' the serene moment was ruined when Akamaru ran around him barking and bringing the chickens with him, Jiraya sighed 'please, please help her' he begged.

Konan made her way to the family shrine with a pot of tea for her father.

'Father I brought... whoops' she dropped the tray, the cup smashed but the kettle was saved on his walking stick.

'I brought a spare, remember 3 cups in the morning 3 at night' she said pouring the tea.

'Konan you should be in town already we need you to...'

'Up hold the family honour, I know, don't worry I won't let you down' she said taking off, Jiraya sighed 'I'm going to pray some more'.

'Where is she?' fretted Tsunade, she was currently pacing the street as she waited for Konan 'I knew I should of prayed to the ancestors for luck'.

'How lucky can they be, they're dead' scoffed Chiyo 'besides I've got all the luck we need right here' she said holding up a small cage with a black cricket inside.

'Now's your chance to prove yourself Sai' placing one hand over her eyes she stepped off the curb and into the traffic.

'Granny NO!' Tsunade shouted but it was too late she had already walked out, carts and bikes screeched to a halt causing others to crash into them, Chiyo made it to the other side and uncovered her eyes.

'Yep this crickets a lucky one' she yelled waving to Tsunade, Sai however had fainted.

Finally a black horse galloped up 'I'm here' said Konan as she jumped off Manda.

'Where have you been? Come on' Tsunade grabbed her daughters arm and dragged her inside where they spent the next hour getting her dressed and ready for the matchmaker.

'He's lucky' said Chiyo winking and tucking the cage into her sash.

'Now get going and good luck' said Tsunade shooing her off, Konan stood in line with three other girls waiting when the door flew open revealing a busty blonde women.

'Senju Konan' she called

'Present' Konan called back

'Speaking without permission' Ino muttered turning and going inside 'oops' Konan muttered and followed her inside.

'Hmm, to skinny not good for bearing sons' as Ino scribbled on her clipboard, Sai had opened his cage and jumped on Ino's shoulder, seeing him Konan grabbed him.

'Recite the final admonition' demanded Ino, stuffing Sai in her mouth she pulled out her fan, hiding behind it she spat him out

'Well'

'Oh, uh fulfil your duties calmly and respectively' Konan quickly looked at her notes 'reflect before you snack, err act, this shall bring you honour and glory' Ino grabbed her arm and fan looking on either side of it, seeing nothing she continued on.

'This way', Konan breathed a sigh of relief, but when Ino let go of her arm; her hand was covered in black ink.

'Now pour the tea, to please your future in-laws you must show a sense of dignity' while she was speaking Konan couldn't help but stare, Ino had brushed her face with her hand leaving an ink stain shaped moustache.

Konan concentrated on pouring the tea when she had finished she noticed Sai relaxing in the cup, Ino took the cup and was about to take a sip, 'um, excuse me, could I take that back' she asked trying to get the cup and the cricket.

'What do you think you're doing?' Ino cried, as she tried to keep a hold of the cup she fell backwards landing on the hot coals lighting herself on fire, she ran out the door.

'PUT IT OUT!' she yelled jumping up and down, Konan quickly grabbed the teapot, ran after her and threw it over her, putting down the pot she bowed and quickly hurried to her mother and grandmother.

'YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE BUT YOU WILL NEVER BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOUR' Ino screamed at her before storming back inside, Konan had her head bowed sadly as they headed home.

-Chapter one done, oh and I also started editing my chapter's thank you to my reviewer for the helpful tip, Review!-


	2. The Decision and the Guardians

-Same deal I don't own anything-

-Has anyone noticed that Jin in the Tekken movie looks like Sasuke? But that's just my opinion-

Chapter 2- The decision and the guardians

As Konan arrived home her father was waiting for her, smiling, unable to face him she led Manda back to the stables leaving her mother to explain what happened.

After leaving the stables she set Sai free in the garden before sitting under the cherry blossom tree, Jiraya walked up and sat next to her.

'What beautiful blossoms we have this year, but look this one's late I bet when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all' he said tucking a stray blossom in her hair, Konan smiled 'thank you father'.

They stood and headed back to the house when a drum beat sounds in the distance.

'Father what is it?' saying nothing Jiraya headed towards the entrance of the compound where Tsunade and granny Chiyo were.

'Konan stay inside' said her mother as she, her father and granny Chiyo went out to see what was happening, Konan ran to the ladder by the wall and climbed up to watch from there.

Two guards and Danzo rode into the small village

'I bring a proclamation from the Hokage, the Akatsuki have invaded Konoha by order, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army'

Danzo pulled out a list of clan names 'The Inazuka family, the Kaguya family, the Senju family' Konan gasped.

'No' she thought.

Jiraya handed his came to Tsunade and limped over to collect his notice.

'I am ready to serve the Hokage' just as he was about to take the scroll Konan ran out.

'No father you can't, please sir my father has already fought...'

'SILENCE!' Danzo yelled turning his horse to face her 'you will do well to hold your tongue in a man's presence'.

Konan stepped back slightly 'Konan you dishonour me' Jiraya said as he took the notice from Danzo.

'Come child' Chiyo whispered taking her hand and leading her back into the compound.

Later that evening, during tea, Konan had, had enough 'you shouldn't have to go' she said angrily

'There are plenty of young men to fight for Konoha'

'It is my duty to serve the Hokage' Jiraya replied sternly 'but you will die' protested Konan

'I will die doing what's right, I know my place it is time you learned yours' he snapped, Konan's eyes filled with tears, she stood and fled the room.

She ran outside into the rain and collapsed underneath the great stone fox, Kurema, she stayed there long after the lights went out, she had come to a decision, getting to her feet she made her way to the family shrine, lighting one of the incense sticks, she placed it on the small bronze Tanuki statue, after saying a quick prayer she rushed up to the house.

Tiptoeing into her parent's room she took her father's conscription notice and replaced it with her white rose hair clip, she then ran to her father's armoury and un-sheathed the sword, grabbing her long hair she swiftly cut it off until it was shoulder length, tying it back she re-sheathed the sword, donned the armour and quickly made her way towards the stables to collect Manda, saddling up she burst through the gates and took off towards the camp.

Back inside a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the room , granny Chiyo woke with a start 'Konan' she got out of bed and quickly made her way to Konan's room, seeing her missing she panicked and rushed towards Tsunade and Jiraya's room.

'Konan's gone' she cried bursting into the room

'What?!'

Jiraya looked to the dresser and picked up the clip 'no' he whispered, grabbing his cane he limped towards his practise room, seeing his sword and armour missing he ran outside 'KONAN' he called out desperately

'You must go after her, she could be killed' Tsunade said worriedly

'If I reveal her, she will be'.

In the shrine a bright blue light emerged from one of the tablets, it took the form of a man holding a staff

'Shukaku, awaken' he said waving his staff at the bronze incense holder, the statue shook and burst to life in a puff of smoke.

'I live, so tell me what mortal needs my protection Iruka'

'Shukaku, these are the family guardians' he said waving a hand at seven different tailed animals sitting on pedestals.

'And you oh demoted one...'

'I... ring the gong' Shukaku said sighing.

'Correct, now wake the ancestors'

'Yeh, yeh, alright people get your asses up' Shukaku yelled ringing the gong, as he did all of the ancestors woke and settled on top of their stone tablets.

'I knew it, that Konan was a trouble maker from the start' Fu said looking at Han.

'Hey, don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family' he snapped back at her.

'She only trying to help her father' argued Yugito.

'But if she's discovered shame will come to the family, traditional values will disintegrate' Utakata added.

'Not to mention they'll lose the compound' Yagura piped in.

'My children never caused trouble, they became acupuncturists' Fu bragged.

'Well we all can't be acupuncturists' snapped Han 'no your great grand daughter had to be a cross dresser!' she yelled back, thus starting the fighting.

Iruka sighed 'this could take a while'.

'Let the guardian bring her back'

'Yeh, awaken the most cunning' said Yagura motioning to Isobu.

'No, the swiftest' cried Yugito motioning to the Matatabi.

'No, send the wisest' said Fu pointing to Kokuo 'SILENCE!' yelled Iruka.

'We will send the most powerful of all'

'Okay, okay I'll go' as soon as the words left Shukaku's mouth everyone burst into laughter.

'You had your chance to protect the Senju family, your misguidance led Naruto to disaster' said Iruka pointing to a beheaded Naruto.

'And your point is' sniffed Shukaku.

'The point is we'll be sending a real Bijuu to fetch Konan' Iruka said calmly.

'WHAT! I am a real Bijuu!' yelled Shukaku.

'Enough now go and awaken the great stone fox' said Iruka throwing him out the door 'so you'll get back to me on being a guardian again right' he said popping his head back round the door frame, his only response was a gong straight to the face.

'Stupid fox' grumbled Shukaku as he looked up at Kurema.

'Yo, stony wake up' he yelled banging the gong at him, no response, Shukaku glared at him before climbing the statue to get to his ear.

'I said wake up, you gotta go fetch Konan'

Snarling he clipped Kurema over ear with his gong which broke right off.

'Oh, crap'

As Shukaku tried putting the ear back on, the entire statue crumbled and fell to pieces.

'They're going to kill me' he fretted.

'Kurema, have you awakened' shouted Iruka, Shukaku, thinking fast, grabbed the intact head and lifted it up 'yes, I Kurema have awakened, I will go forth and fetch Konan' he said.

'Good, the fate of the Senju family rests in your claws', 'oh no' Shukaku thought as he toppled backwards.

'Jeez I think I broke something' he moaned.

'What the hell am I going to do now? I'm in this mess because miss man decided to take her drag show on the road'

'Go get her' said Sai popping outta nowhere

'Are you insane, I'd need to bring her back with a medal to get back in the temple... that's it I make Konan a war hero and they have to let me be a guardian again'

Shukaku jumped up and headed out 'hey wait for me' shouted Sai hopping after him.

'What makes you think your coming' Shukaku said glaring at him.

'I'm lucky'

'Lucky? Pfft yeh right, do I look like a sucker to you?' snorted Shukaku.

'No you look like a loser, dickless' Sai snarked hopping past him 'HEY! What did you call me you smart mouthed bug' Shukaku shouted running after him.

-Review :3-


	3. The Akatsuki Approaches

-Disclaimer chapter one-

Chapter 3- Akatsuki approaches

The Akatsuki rode fast through the terrain when suddenly, Pein pulled up, signalling for the others to stop he got off this horse and walked into the forest, he wasn't gone long he soon returned with two of the Hokage's soldiers.

'Congratulations you've found the Akatsuki' he sneered throwing them at his feet.

'The Hokage will stop you' said Kotetsu, bravely looking into his eyes, Pein barked out a laugh.

'Stop me, he invited me' he snarled.

'Send a message to your Hokage, tell him to send his best armies, we're waiting' Kotetsu and Izumo quickly scrambled to their feet and ran.

'How many men does it take to deliver a message?' Pein questioned, Deidara grinned as he raised his bow

'One...'

xX Line Break Xx

Konan was currently on the outskirts of the camp practising acting like a man, which wasn't going very well; twice she'd thrown her shoe at Manda for sniggering.

'It's no use, it'll take a miracle to get me into the army' she sighed.

'Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?'

Konan jumped and looked around and what she saw was a monstrous shadow of a figure looming over her on the rock face.

'Who are you?' she asked trembling.

'Who am I? I am your saviour, I was sent here by your ancestors to guide you through this war, I am the terrifyingly, powerful sand demon, Shukaku' as his speech came to an end Shukaku emerged from his hiding place.

Manda took one look at the pint sized demon and stomped on him, Konan pulled him off and knelt down by the crushed demon

'My ancestors sent a little raccoon to help me?' she questioned poking him.

'Hey that's Tanuki, besides if I were my real size your cow here would die of fright' he said pointing at Manda who tried to take a snap at him.

'Down Bessie' he taunted, Shukaku jumped up onto Konan's shoulders.

'My power is beyond your mortal imagination, for instance my eyes can see straight through your armour' as soon as he said that Konan went bright red and slapped him, causing him to fall to the ground.

'Nice choice of words baka' Sai said bounding over to him.

'Shut it' he grumbled before picking himself up 'right, dishonour, dishonour on your family, on your cow' Shukaku ranted until Konan covered his mouth.

'Okay I'm sorry I'm just...nervous'

'Don't worry I'm here to help, now let's get going!'

'She's doomed' thought Sai.

As they walked through the camp, Konan couldn't help but wrinkle her nose, I mean there was man picking at his feet with chopsticks.

'They're gross' she murmured

'They're men' Shukaku murmured back from the hiding spot in the back of her armour, she kept walking until she halted at three men crowded around one who was showing off.

'Look this tattoo will protect me from harm' Kabuto boasted proudly revealing his white snake tat on his stomach.

'Hmm' Sasuke eyed it for a moment before punching him in the gut, causing the other two to laugh 'I hope you can get you money back' laughed Suigetsu.

'See be tough like this guy here' whispered Shukaku indicating Sasuke, Sasuke noticed her staring.

'What are you looking at?' he demanded

'Punch him it's how guys say hello' Shukaku urged, Konan not knowing any better slugged him in the shoulder, sending him into Jugo.

'Oh look Sasuke you made a friend' he exclaimed happily, 'good, now slap him on the behind' said Shukaku, she did but it didn't go over well.

'I'm going to punch you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy' threatened Sasuke advancing on her, Konan was about to run when Jugo suddenly grabs Sasuke's shoulders.

'Now calm down, chant with me' he said beginning a chant, convincing Sasuke to join in, 'feel better' asked Jugo.

'Hn' Sasuke replied stiffly 'you're not worth my time, chicken boy' Konan breathed a sigh of relief and turned to walk away thinking she was safe, but Shukaku had taken offense.

'Chicken boy! Why don't you call me that to my face you stuck up pansy boy!' both Sasuke and Konan froze, Sasuke slowly turned to face her.

'You're going to get it now' he snarled before lunging at her, Konan quickly sidestepped and bolted, 'after him!' yelled Sasuke as took off after her followed by Suigetsu and Jugo.

Konan detoured through an open tent, hiding inside, she watched as all three ran straight past her and out the other side where the food line was, Sasuke and Suigetsu were able to stop in time but Jugo ran right into them knocking every one over like dominoes, every one grumbled angrily as they got to their feet, their eyes immediately locking onto Konan who was the only one trying to edge away 'oh no' she thought getting ready to run again.

Inside the captain's tent, Kakashi was discussing strategy with Danzo and Zabuza 'I will take my men up to the mountains and head them off at the Tenchi Bridge'.

(I was looking at a map of the Naruto countries and the Tenchi Bridge was close to the hidden stone village, hence the mountains)

'A good strategy sir' Danzo said giving him a grin.

'Right, and Zabuza, you will stay here and train the new recruits; you will join us when Danzo feels you are ready... captain'

Zabuza looked up shocked.

'What! Surely someone more qualified...' Danzo spluttered.

'Number one in his class, extensive battle knowledge, he will do fine' Kakashi said handing over a sword that looked like an executioner's blade.

'I... thank you, I mean, I will do you proud' Kakashi nodded and walked out followed closely by Danzo and Zabuza.

They were greeted with the sight of a full on brawl, 'good luck' Kakashi said jumping on his horse and riding out.

'Good luck, father' Zabuza whispered, turning his attention back to the new recruits he shook his head.

'SOLIDERS' he bellowed, at once everyone looked up and parted 'he started it!' they exclaimed pointing to Konan who was curled up in a ball.

Seeing that the fighting had ceased, Konan scrambled up and turned around, coming face to face with a very angry captain, 'where's your conscription notice?' he asked eyes narrowing, Konan fumbled slightly before quickly handing it over.

'Senju, the Jiraya Senju'

'I didn't know he had a son' said Danzo eyeing Konan critically.

'Err he doesn't talk about me much' she said trying to make her voice deeper.

'What's your name?'

'My name?' Konan faltered she hadn't thought this far ahead yet.

'What about Sasuke?' whispered Shukaku?

'That's his name' she hissed jerking her head in Sasuke's direction.

'I didn't ask for his name I asked for yours' Zabuza snarled.

'Nagato was my best friend growing up' said Shukaku 'it's Nagato' said Konan 'although Nagato did steal my girl-mmphf' Konan reached up and shut Shukaku's mouth.

Zabuza turned to address the rest of the camp 'Right thanks to your new friend Nagato, you will spend the entire day cleaning this camp from top to bottom' groans erupted from all sides.

'Get to work!'

-Review:]-


	4. Training

-Same disclaimer-

Chapter 4- Training

'Oi wake up, we're late' screeched Shukaku, 'wha-' Konan bolted upright and looked around 'how?'

'No time for explanations, get dressed and go!' he yelled.

Konan raced out of the tent and straight down to the training grounds. As she took her place she noticed it was right next to the three men that she had, had a run in with yesterday.

'Sleep late did we' Suigetsu jibed as he noticed her 'are you hungry?' he asked.

'Because I owe you a knuckle sand which' Sasuke piped in, her eyes widened when he drew back his fist 'SOLDIERS' 'saved' sighed Konan as everyone stood to attention.

'You will assemble swiftly and quietly each morning, anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me' said Zabuza as he removed his outer robe.

'Ooh tough guy' Sasuke sneered; he picked up a bow and a quiver, notched an arrow and pointed it right at Sasuke causing everyone to step back.

'Sasuke, thank you for volunteering' he said firing the arrow into the top of a tall wooden pole 'retrieve the arrow'.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and headed towards the pole 'I'll get that arrow pretty boy and I'll do it with my shirt on' (sorry fangirls).

Just as he was about to start climbing Zabuza interrupted him 'just a moment, you seem to be missing something' he said as he beckoned Danzo over who was weighed down by a box, opening it he took out two large medallions each with a black strap, tying one to Sasuke's wrist he lifted it.

'This represents discipline' he said dropping the wrist with an audible thump, he grabbed the other hand.

'And this represents strength' he said dropping the other one causing Sasuke to fall to the floor, Suigetsu and Jugo sniggered in the background.

Zabuza smirked 'you need both to reach the arrow'; Sasuke got up, turned to the pole and started to scramble up it, he didn't even manage to get halfway up before he slid back down, landing on his ass.

Each person who tried, failed, Zabuza sighed 'we've got a long way to go' he grabbed a handful of staffs and threw them to the recruits 'training starts now!' he shouted.

As Konan went through each training session she found everything difficult since she was not used to doing this kind of work, to make matters worse her comrades made sure to mess with her at every turn, but she never gave up.

The last straw came when Zabuza saw her struggling with the weights she was running with and she collapsed, going over to her he slung her weights over his shoulders he gave her a disapproving look before jogging back to the front.

As she was heading back to her tent Zabuza walked over to her and handed her the reigns to her horse 'go home, your through, you're not cut out for the rage of war' he said walking off, Konan looked down sadly, but then cast her eyes towards the pole in the middle of camp, it'd been abandoned since no one could get to the top, with new determination she tied the medallions to her wrists and attempted to climb.

After falling a few times she took the time to re evaluate the situation, after taking the time to think she swung her arms around the pole and after a few tries she finally hooked the medallions together, slowly but surely she made her way up the pole, the sun was beginning to rise now and Konan had almost made it the top she even had an audience, just as she heaved herself to the top Zabuza exited his tent, Konan threw the arrow at his feet, he looked up and smiled with pride.

xX Line Break Xx

The Akatsuki were moving quickly through the forest when Pein's crow, Sakon, dropped a small doll into his hands, he scrutinized it for a minute before throwing it to his men.

'What do you see?'

Itachi caught it and looked at his fingers 'black pine, from the mountains' he said tossing it to Sasori who picked out a horses hair.

'White horse hair from the Hokage's stallions' he observed passing it to Deidara who sniffed it.

'Sulphur from canons' he passed it back to his leader.

'This doll came from a village near the Tenchi Bridge where the Hokage's best warriors are waiting' said Pein 'we can avoid them easily' smirked Deidara.

'No, the quickest way to the Hokage is through that village' he snapped 'besides the little girl would be missing her doll, we should return it to her' he said chuckling darkly.

-Review, Pein is so evil but we love him any way-


	5. Moving Out

-I'm alive, and here's an update, same disclaimer-

-Let's pretend Shukaku can swim-

Chapter 5- Moving out

'This is a bad idea' fretted Shukaku who had his eyes closed.

'Oh stop worrying' soothed Konan 'besides if you're so worried go stand watch'.

When Konan dived into the water he opened his eyes again.

'Oh sure, I'll go stand watch while you blow our cover with your stupid girly habits' Shukaku mumbled stalking off with Sai hopping after him.

'Much better' sighed Konan sinking further into the water. Shukaku was pacing back and forth still thinking that she'll get busted. Suddenly three very naked men ran past and dive bombed into the lake.

'That's not good, there are a couple of things I know their bound to notice' said Shukaku running after them.

Konan was mortified; Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo were practically right in front of her, granted she was hiding behind a rock at the moment.

Grabbing a lily pad she covered her face, sunk further into the water and tried to sneak towards shore.

'Hey Nagato!'

Konan froze 'oh hey guys, I was just washing and now I'm clean, so I'm just gonna go' Konan rushed out trying to get outta there, but Suigetsu swam in front of her 'wait don't go, we want to apologise and introduce ourselves properly, I'm Suigetsu'.

'Nice to meet you' said Konan edging away again only to end up bumping into Jugo.

'I'm Jugo' he said politely, giving her a wave, Konan just waved back to him.

'And I'm Sasuke king of the rock' Sasuke said standing atop a large stone 'and there's nothing you girls can do about' he jibed; Konan went bright red and quickly hid her face.

'Oh yeh, well I think Nagato and I can take you' said Suigetsu nudging Konan 'I don't really want to take him anywhere' she said still averting her eyes.

'But we have to fight' Suigetsu protested 'no, we don't, we can just swim around' she said weakly trying to come up with an excuse.

'C'mon it'll be-YOW!' Suigetsu had grabbed Konan's wrist but at the same time Shukaku had taken a bite out of his ass. Shukaku resurfaced 'what a nasty flavour' he said pulling a face, Suigetsu stared at him for a moment 'WATER DEMON!' he shouted swimming frantically towards the rock, Jugo soon joined them on the small rock.

Amongst the confusion Konan had grabbed Shukaku and gotten to shore she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

'I never want to see another naked man' she said shuddering, as soon as the words left her mouth the rest of the camp ran past, naked. Shukaku stared for a moment 'don't look at me; I ain't biting no more butts' he said before sticking a toothbrush with a sizable amount of toothpaste on it into his mouth.

Back at the lake Sasuke was being squashed by Suigetsu and Jugo, 'some king of the rock' snorted Suigetsu, Sasuke glared at him and then kicked him into the water.

As Konan and Shukaku walked past Danzo's tent they over heard a heated argument between Zabuza and Danzo.

'They are not ready' yelled Danzo

'They have completed their training' Zabuza yelled back 'when the general gets this report your troops will not see the light of battle' Danzo said smugly. Zabuza growled in annoyance, turned and stormed out of the tent 'hey, I'll hold him and you punch' said Konan trying to cheer him up, but after seeing his expression she quickly changed her mind 'or not, for what it's worth I think you're a great captain' she added, Zabuza turned slightly allowing himself a shadow of a smile before walking off.

Konan sighed dreamily which Shukaku caught 'you like him' he said smirking.

'What? No, well I...'

'Yeh yeh go to your tent' ordered Shukaku, Konan grinned and headed back, Shukaku shook his head 'c'mon Sai, I've worked hard to get Konan into this army, I'm not gonna let that crackpot ruin it' said Shukaku watching Danzo head down to the lake.

They entered his tent and set to work Sai jumped into the ink and started writing a letter 'alright let's have a look, hmm you forgot maybe we should bring up the dango and we'll make a party out of it' Sai thought for a second 'great idea' he said moving to take the scroll 'you baka, bad idea make it sound more urgent, write it again' snapped Shukaku.

After finally getting the letter right they rolled it up and headed towards the water trough where Manda was 'Manda my man, we need a lift' asked Shukaku jumping onto his back, Manda took one look at him and doused him with the water in his cheeks. Sai immediately backed off after Manda gave him glare.

Danzo was making his way to his tent grumbling all the while 'and I do not scream like a girl' he shouted back towards the lake, causing the men to erupt into laughter again.

'You there' Shukaku called out to Danzo, Danzo turned and shrieked there in front of him was a dummy soldier riding a panda, Sai was in the helmet while Shukaku worked the arms from behind.

'Urgent news from the front' said Shukaku holding out the scroll, Danzo took it gingerly 'who are you?' he asked eyeing him suspiciously 'who am I?! What kind of question is that, we are in a war baka, no time for stupid questions, I should have you arrested' Shukaku rambled on as the panda slowly moved past him, as soon as Danzo turned his back to read the scroll the panda swiftly climbed up the nearest tree, disappearing into the branches.

Danzo's eyes widened as he read the letter, he rushed towards Zabuza's tent and barged in 'where're needed at the front' he said breathlessly.

The next morning the entire camp packed up and moved out, while on the road the group were talking about their dream girls who they'd seen around there home towns.

'My girls a feisty blond, I love it when they play hard to get' grinned Suigetsu.

'My girl runs the local bakery, she's a gorgeous brunette' sighed Jugo.

'Hn, that's nothing my girls a goddess with her long midnight blue hair and pearl eyes' bragged Sasuke, Danzo, who was listening in, decided to add his 2 cents.

'I've got a girl back home whose unlike any other' he said smugly. Sasuke smirked and waved Konan closer 'the only girl who'd love is his mother' he said loud enough for Danzo to hear, every one snickered while Danzo shot Sasuke a glare.

'I'm sure the ladies love you back home' said Suigetsu

'Ah well'

Konan was at a loss to what to say until Zabuza saved her by telling everyone to halt, they had made to the bridge, they all rushed across, swords drawn but they halted at what they saw, the general's army had been slaughtered.

-Hope it was okay, Review-

-The girls were supposed to be Temari, Matsuri and Hinata-


	6. The Battle in the Snow

-Awesome, another chapter up, don't own nothing-

Chapter 6- The battle in the snow

Swords dropped to their sides as they gaped at the horrifying scene in front of them. Bodies were strewn everywhere, it was almost impossible to tell who was who.

As Jugo walked through the battlefield he stumbled upon the general's helmet and sword, picking them up he quickly made his way over to Zabuza.

'The general...' Jugo passed his belongs to him and walked away, head bowed; Zabuza stared at them for a moment before driving the sword into the ground and placing the helmet on top.

Konan looked around and picked up a small doll 'so many lives lost' she thought sadly. She walked over to the general's makeshift tomb stone and placed the doll against the sword.

'Move out!' yelled Zabuza, Konan sighed, grabbed Manda's reigns and plodded after the others.

After trekking silently through the snow for an hour, a sudden blast from Manda's cart echoes through the mountains. Konan whipped round, there staring out the smoking hole was Shukaku and Sai, Shukaku looked at Konan and gave his best puppy dog eyes and pointed to Sai, who gave him a filthy look for being blamed.

Zabuza pulled his horse and glared at Konan 'you just gave away our position' he shouted furiously, 'now we...' whatever he was going to say was cut off by an arrow striking his shoulder.

One arrow was soon following by thousands more, Zabuza yanked the arrow out of his armour, 'GET OUT OF RANGE' he cried. As everyone ran a new batch of arrows rained down, this time they were lit on fire, one unfortunately struck the cart.

'Save the canons' Sasuke yelled as they ran to the cart, each person grabbed at least two while Jugo scooped up the rest, Konan cut Manda free and jumped on.

Seconds later the cart exploded sending Konan flying off Manda in the shockwave. A smoking Shukaku and Sai suddenly came flying out of nowhere, landing right beside her, Shukaku popped his head out of snow 'sure save the horse' he said scathingly. Konan grabbed him and quickly rejoined her comrades.

'FIRE!' yelled Zabuza, canons went off on both sides, all aimed towards the mountain, where the Akatsuki were. As they fired off another round the shower of arrows ceased, all was silent.

'Hold the last canon' Zabuza ordered, as the smoke cleared, there stood a lone figure on a horse, Pein. Soon he was joined by the rest of the Akatsuki, they charged.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed 'if we die, we die with honour' he said drawing his sword, he looked at Pein.

'Sasuke aim the canon at Pein' Sasuke readied the canon to fire but before he could light it Konan grabbed it and took off.

'Nagato stop! Come back' Zabuza shouted angrily, but she kept running, when she was a good distance away from the squad she planted the canon and aimed for the mountain side intending to cause an avalanche.

'Light it, LIGHT IT!' screeched Shukaku frantically as he eyed Pein, who was closing in fast. 'I'm trying' Konan swore mentally as she fumbled with the flint stones, a loud screech caused her to look up, Sakon dive bombed from the sky knocking her to the ground, the stones covered by snow.

Konan jumped up and started frantically looking for the stones.

'I found them!' Shukaku yelled climbing onto the rocket. Konan sighed in relief, grabbed them and restarted trying to light the damn thing, Pein advanced on her, sword drawn. Konan got the fuse started and fired; it soared straight past Pein and spiralled towards the mountain behind him.

'You missed! How could you miss, he was 3 feet in front of you' Shukaku shrieked as he blasted off with the canon. The canon exploded the shockwave causing an avalanche, mountains of ice and snow hurtled towards the Akatsuki army, burying them.

Pein's face twisted in anger, turning towards Konan he raised his sword and slashed it across her stomach.

Konan clutched her wound tightly, got up and ran, grabbing Zabuza on the way. Manda managed to get free and was racing to Konan's aid; Konan grabbed his reigns and hauled herself on, grabbing Zabuza's hand she tried to pull him up but lost her grip, both of them ended up getting buried in snow.

The rest of the troops had taken cover behind the rocks, protecting themselves from the onslaught of snow.

Back on the mountain Shukaku was riding down the slope on a shield.

'Konan!' he called, noticing a head of hair he grabbed it 'Konan?' he asked pulling it up, it was one of the Akatsuki.

'Nope!'

He pushed him back down. Shukaku spotted something else, reaching out he yanked it up, it was a shivering Sai 'dude you are one lucky bug' he said.

'Can you see them!?' Jugo asked holding Suigetsu up who was holding up Sasuke.

'No... Wait I see them!' Sasuke notched an arrow and fired it in their direction.

'Now we just have to pull them...' unfortunately the rope slipped straight through his hands.

Konan and Manda resurfaced and resumed searching for Zabuza; she frantically swung her head in all directions looking for him when a flash of black armour was seen. Konan led Manda over and swung the unconscious Zabuza onto the horse, at that moment Shukaku slid over and jumped on the horse 'look I found the lucky cricket' he chirped happily.

'What we need is help' Konan retorted, suddenly an arrow tied with rope came out of nowhere, 'nice, you can sit by me' Shukaku said appreciatively to Sai.

As Konan was tying the rope to Manda's saddle they had started going over the side of the cliff. Konan shot the arrow back to her team mates.

'I let them slip right through my fingers' wept Sasuke, as he was holding out his hands the arrow landed perfectly into his outstretched fingers, as Sasuke tightened his hold on it he was yanked off his feet by the sheer force.

Suigetsu and many of the others jumped on him to make sure he didn't go over as well. When it looked as if they were all going to topple over the edge, Jugo walked over, picked them all up and walked backwards bringing Konan and Zabuza up.

When they were safely back on solid ground, Zabuza began to stir; he looked over to Konan, who was gasping for breath.

'Nagato you are the craziest person I have ever met, but I also owe you my life' he smiled 'I have complete trust in you'.

'Let's hear it for Nagato, the bravest of us all' Suigetsu cheered.

'You're the king of the mountain, kid' said Sasuke grinning, Konan smiled but as she went to get up she clutched her stomach and toppled over.

'Nagato! Someone get help' yelled Zabuza 'stay with us Nagato'. Konan's vision turned fuzzy and she fell unconscious.

-Review :3-


End file.
